When Faith Comes Knocking
by Savannah Mayhem
Summary: Edward left Bella and she become a famous movie star. None of the Cullens know about her success, all except Alice who's been following her best friends career.
1. Opportunity

-::- Summary -::-

Edward left Bella and she become a famous movie star. None of the Cullens know about her success, all except Alice who's been following her best friends career.

* * *

-::- Story -::-

-::- Chapter 1: Opportunity -::-

(Bella's pov)

It's been 5 years since I left home, 5 years since my heart had been shattered into a million pieces and 5 years when I decided to never be the same again.

-::- The Beginning -::-

After the love of my life left me I wouldn't eat, sleep or even talk to people. After two months my dad told me to get my life back or I would be send back to Jacksonville, back to my mother. So to get him of my back I decided to 'get my life back'. I started to talk to my friends and make plans with them. I also went to La Push regularly to visit my old friend Jacob Black and by the end of the school year I was pretty happy again.

After graduation Angela and I went to LA for a little vacation. We were walking down the street when a woman came up to us and asked if we were interested in an acting job. 'YES!' I looked at Angela as if she was crazy. 'Ow come on Bella I thought you wanted a change'. She was right I did want a change but I just thought about a new hair cut or a new wardrobe. The woman gave us her business card and told us to call her if we knew what we wanted to do.

When we came back to our hotel room Angela decided to confront me about this whole acting thing. 'OMG!!! I can't believe that just happened to us' she screeched at me. 'Angela don't even think about it, we'd probably end up standing in the back were no one can even see us' 'So, come on Bella who said we'd be standing in the back maybe...' I cut her of 'Maybe what, we'd get a lead role come on Angela we're two small town girls. I highly doubt we'd even get a single line, besides you know I can't act'. 'No you can't lie but you never tried to act. Bella I thought you wanted a change' she knew that when someone said that to me I would bite and go along with the idea, so before I knew it I was standing in a big office looking at the woman who gave us her card.


	2. My New Life

-::- Chapter 2: My New Life -::-

(Bella's pov)

It's been 5 years since I left home, 5 years since my heart had been shattered into a million pieces and 5 years when I decided to never be the same again.

And it's been a great 5 years!

When Angela and I went to Christina's office, that was the name of the woman who gave us her card, she offered us pretty big roles. Well actually she gave me one of the lead roles and Angela a smaller one. The movie was about vampires (yes I said vampires) and I got to play one.

You all heard about the Vampire Diaries books, no let me explain the Vampire Diaries is about 2 brothers (Stephan and Damon ,vampires) and a human girl (played by me) and her best friend who's a witch (Angela). The person who made Stefan and Damon was me (well vampire me from 200 years ago her name was Katherine) and both brothers were in love with her. When Stephen was visiting his great grand nephew he heard the car accident I was in and came running over to see if everything was ok. When he saw me it reminded him of Katherine and he decided that he had to get to know me.

I know it has some similarities with my own life and I think that that's why I knew how to pay the part so well. It was the first of five movies from the series.

After the first movie I was a star I got to pose in almost every magazine and I got so many offers to model for clothing lines. Surprisingly I likes the attention and the new clothes. After the Vampire Diaries everybody loved me, I got ten more movie roles TEN!!! Can you believe it. My life was really going great.

Angela didn't get to play Bonnie in the Vampire Diaries after the first movie they didn't think she was cut out for the role. She didn't get another role after that, so she became my assistant. We went everywhere together going out, going for dinner and shopping. Yes I said shopping, I Bella Swan loved shopping I mean not shopping like some crazy little pixie that I once knew but just going into a couple of stores and then have lunch or dinner. My life was hectic, demanding and fast but I loved it, I loved everything about my new life. I had never been happier in five years. I had peace, or at least that's what I had until I crashed into someone very familiar, someone I never thought I'd see again.

I was in Milan, Italy for the promotion for the fourth the Vampire Diaries movie we were just done with the press interviews and I kissed my new boyfriend good bye, my new boyfriend my co-star from the movie Paul he played Stephan. After the second movie (two years ago) he asked me out on a date and we've been together ever since. After the interviews I walked to my car oh how I loved that car. My brand new Bugatti Veyron. I got in and went to my hotel room and got changed into my running gear (I know I'm not one for sports but I have to look good) and went running thought the city. I grabbed my iPod to change the playlist and that's when I bumped into something hard. I fell back and looked up to see a familiar face, the face of Emmet Cullen. 'B-B-B-Bella is that you?' 'Uhhm hi…ow' I clutched my arm from the shock of seeing Emmett I forgot that my arm hurt, I looked down at my arm to see it's bleeding. And I wouldn't be me to faint at the sight of blood.


	3. Bella?

-::- Chapter 3: Bella? -::-

(Emmett's pov)

'Emmett go get our clothes from the dry cleaners' Alice screamed at me. We were going to have family night and she and Rose had nothing to wear, yeah right they have about a million dresses and counting. 'Emmett I know your still here, hurry up and get going!!!' And with that I left the house. I honestly didn't get having a family night it's not like were going to have fun, we'd all sit in the living room starring at the floor not knowing what to say.

Ever since we left Forks things have been that way, leaving Forks I really want to kill Edward for that. I almost tried once but Carlisle and Jasper held me back, once I was calmed down (thanks to Jasper's power ) Edward yelled at Jasper saying it was his fault we had to leave. Jasper got all depressed again and Alice was ready to kill Edward, so we had to hold her back. Poor Jasper he felt so sorry for attacking Bella, he apologized for one year straight. Bella I miss her she was a joy to have around always falling down. Now we have to watch everything we say or think, we're not allowed to even think about her otherwise Edward starts yelling that we have to let her go.

I was walking down some street when I felt something bump into me. 'B-B-B-Bella is that you?' She was lying on the floor in some sort of sporting outfit. I know I was dreaming Bella and sports ha like that's going to happen. 'Uhhm hi…ow' she said clutching her bleeding arm. Blood. Now I know I wasn't dreaming I definitely smelled her blood. When she looked at her arm for a few seconds and she fainted.

I picked her up and ran at vampire speed home, not caring anyone seeing me.

Once I got home I burst through the door 'Carlisle!!!' he was downstairs within the second. When he saw Bella he was shocked. Esme walked in to see why I yelled 'Emmett what's going on' she gasped when she saw Bella. 'Emmett did you get the clothes?' Alice asked walking downstairs she looked at the girl in my arms and screamed happily 'BELLA!!!'. Edward (or idiot my new name for him) walked into the room followed by Jasper and Rosalie 'Alice I told you not to say her name' always angry when the subject Bella Swan was named.

He looked at Carlisle, Esme and Alice and then he looked at me. When he saw that Bella was in my arms he ran to me and yanked her out of my arms 'WHAT DID YOU TO HER' he gave me a murderous glare. 'I didn't do anything she bumped into me and fainted.' I said defensively, Rosalie was at my side instantly 'Don't you yell at him he'd never hurt Bella, unlike some of us' her gaze strictly on Edward. 'I did what was best for her' Edward was stepping towards Rosalie glaring the entire time. Carlisle intervened 'Let me take a look at her, she's bleeding' Edward knotted and he slowly put Bella on the couch.

Carlisle had run upstairs to get his medical kit, I don't get why he carries it everywhere we go although it comes in handy now. He studied Bella carefully 'I don't think she's extensively hurt. The cut on her arm seems to be the worst wound, I'll have to stitch it up.' 'What now' I asked breaking a long silence. 'We wait for her to wake up to see if she's hurt anywhere else' Carlisle said, looking at Edward 'Are you ok son?' Edward didn't take his eyes of Bella, 'She looks so different.' I looked back at Bella he was right she did look different, her hair was a little shorter and she lost some wait. 'She looks pretty descent ' I looked at Rosalie shocked, did she just give Bella a compliment? 'What? I'm not saying she's beautiful, she can't even begin to look as good as me' Ah the old Rosalie was back.

'Bella's going to wake up in 35 seconds' Alice stated cheerfully. We all looked at Bella, after waiting for 35 seconds she slowly opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' she said groggy. 'Bella you bumped into Emmett on the street and then fainted, you cut your arm, I stitched it up. Does it hurt anywhere else?' Carlisle always acting like the doctor he is. 'Ummh no I don't think so' she looked around her and her gaze stopped when she saw Edward 'I need to go' she got up ready to leave, but Esme grabbed her arm. 'Please don't leave yet' you could hear the desperation in her voice. 'Why should I stay, what do I owe you' Bella snapped yanking her arm away from Esme. Esme looked heartbroken when the words came out of Bella's mouth. 'You don't owe us anything, we just want to talk to you' Esme was on the verge of tears at this point. 'Well I don't want to talk to you' she turned her gaze from Esme to Edward 'You said it would be like you never existed, well I'm not noticing that. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!' and with that she walked right out the front door.

'Who the hell does she think she is, yelling at us' Rosalie said the minute Bella was out the door. 'I've never so much emotions from one person' we all looked at Jasper. 'What was she feeling?' Carlisle asked looking at the hurt expression on his wife's face. 'Well, first there was shock obviously and hurt but when she looked at Edward and Alice there was betrayal and hate lots of hate' his voice getting quieter with every word. 'HATE?!?' me and Alice screamed at the same time 'Hate?' Esme said sobbingly, Rose just huffed and looked the other way.

Carlisle walked to his wife and put a comforting arm around her. 'Edward, since the hatred was directed at you, do you know why?' Edward looked down at the floor shifting on his feet. 'EDWARD!!! Are you crazy you said what to her!' Alice was ready to pounce on Edward but Jasper held her back. 'What is she talking about son, what did you tell her?' Carlisle always the calm and in control on. 'I..I told her I didn't want her anymore, that I never wanted her that she was just a distraction so we wouldn't get bored' Edward answered still looking at the floor. 'WE!!!' I yelled, and before I knew what I was doing I threw him to the ground and starting to punch him all over his body.

After a while I started to feel a rush of calm going through me 'Jasper stop it! I'm going to kill him.' Carlisle and Jasper were pulling me of Edward and pinned me against the wall. Once I was calmed down there was a long and uncomfortable silence while all eyes were on Edward. Rosalie decided to break it 'Why is she even in Italy, shouldn't she be still locked up in Forks?' Edwards eyes snapped at Alice 'What do you know?' 'I don't know anything and even if I did what does it matter to you, I thought you didn't want her anymore' Alice sneered at Edward Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist. 'You know that that isn't true! You know I love her, I had to say these things so she would move on' his eyes going back to the floor. 'Oh well trust me she definitely moved on' 'Alice what do you mean by that?' Carlisle asked her, still holding a sobbing Esme in his arms. I don't know how he can keep his calm, oh that's right Edward is his favorite he can't do anything wrong. Edward gave me a low growl. 'Well you're just going to have to see it' and with that Alice walked up stairs and came back with a DVD. 'What's that?' I asked, she looked at me 'It's a DVD' she said rolling her eyes. 'I KNOW THAT but what has it got to do with Bella?' she didn't say anything she just put the disc in the dvd player.

The movie started and the words The Vampire Diaries came on the screen and then I heard Bella's voice: 'Dear diary today is going to be different, I'm not going to be this said little girl' and then she appeared on the screen. She was sitting in front of a window writing in a book. We watched the entire movie and I have to say it wasn't that bad. Except the vampire stuff, needing a special ring to go out in the sunlight ha, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard! But Bella was actually a really good actress. 'B-B-Bella is in a movie?' Rose asked a little bewildered. 'Well actually she's been in ten movies over the last five years' Alice said a little proudly. Edward suddenly growled at Alive 'I told you not to look for her. I TOLD YOU!!!' 'Oh shut it, I didn't look for her I saw a trailer of the movie on tv and I decided to watch it.' 'YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!!' 'I DID LEAVE HER ALONE, WHAT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH A MOVIE, DO I NEED PROMISSION FROM THE GREAT EDWARD FOR THAT!!!' 'That's enough!!!' Esme yelled at both of them. 'Edward you can't be mad at Alice for watching a movie whether Bella is in it or not' 'She should have told us, or at least me' I decided to put in my two cents. 'Alice why didn't you tell us' 'If I told you about it Edward wouldn't let us watch her movies, so I decided to keep quiet and keep it to myself' After another long silence (we seem to have a lot of those today) Edward asked if Alice had any other films starring Bella. Alice smiled and went back up the stairs and came back with nine other DVD covers, and for the first time in five years we all enjoyed family night.

After we watched all the movies it was about five in the morning. 'What I don't get is why is she in Italy' Rose suddenly asked. Alice looked at her with a big smile and answered 'Well tomorrow night, oh wait tonight her new movie comes out and there is a huge premier!!!' 'What new movie?'Jasper said (wow it's been a while since he said anything ever since Bella left the house he's been quiet by Alice's side) 'It's the forth part of The Vampire Diaries and it's going to be a whole big thing with an amazing after party!' 'Can we go?'Edward asked all of a sudden. We all looked at him. 'What I want to see Bella again' 'Edward do you think that that is a wise decision?' Carlisle asked a little concerned. 'Do you miss her?' that was Esme with a little bit of hope in her voice. 'Very much' 'Oh this is great the family is going to be back together!!!' Alice said jumping of the couch happily.

'Are we going to crash the movie?' I asked excided. 'Of course not she'd never forgive us if we did that, but I got a hold of seven tickets for the big premier' Alice all of a sudden was holding seven tickets in her hand. 'We have to get ready I need to look extra good for the camera's' Rose said getting up. 'We're not going to be in front of the camera's we're not celebrities' Alice said 'We're going to the movie and to the after party and that's it no pictures, but you're right we need to get ready we need to look good for Bella' Alice said also getting up, she turned around 'You better look good en be mature tonight if any of you screw this up with Bella I WILL KILL YOU' she said it to all of us but we all knew it was mostly meant for Edward. Everybody knotted and wanted to walk upstairs. 'Wait you guys if we want to talk to Bella first we need to know all the dirt about her'


	4. Bella's Dirt

-::- Chapter 4: Bella's Dirt -::-

(Edward's pov )

I can't believe that Bella is a movie star. She looked so beautiful, and she can act! I always told her that she couldn't act, how wrong she proved me. Not that I was to surprised that she amazed me, she always amazed me, always did things I never accepted. I'm glad Alice kept her eyes on my Bella 'You better look good en be mature tonight if any of you screw this up with Bella I WILL KILL YOU' she shouted pulling me out of my reverie. We all stood up to get changed, I don't know why we had a hole day to kill first. 'Wait you guys if we want to talk to Bella first we need to know all the dirt about her' Emmett said with an evil glint in his eyes. 'That's not a bad idea' Rosalie stated _I'm sure there are millions of people who think she's just a lowlife_. I growled at her thoughts Bella was not a lowlife. She just rolled her eyes before going upstairs to grab her laptop. When she came back downstairs she hooked it up to our tv screen so we all could have a better look. 'Let me type please baby, it was my idea' Emmett begged his annoying wife, she looked at him and went over to the couch so he could type. Emmett had a big grin on his face and then typed 'Bella Swans dirt'. Alice hit him over the head 'Can't you be serious for one minute! I swear I will kill you if this doesn't go right' she wasn't kidding she had a full plan on how to kill anyone of us who got in her way to get to Bella. She grabbed Emmet's arms and dragged him over to the couch and sat him on there 'Stay' she said pointing her finger at him with the most evil glare I've ever seen on her. She went to sit behind the laptop and opened a Hollywood gossip page and clicked on the link for Isabella Swam. _She has her top ten celebrities link, oh how special this girl is_ Esme's always loving thought. 'That's a lot of articles we're never going to make it to the movie if we read all of them' _I have to go to the movie, I have to go to the party I have to talk to Bella she needs to know how sorry I am for what happened on her birthday._ 'We'll just read the links with the most appealing titles' Alice said in deep concentration looking at the screen. There were a lot of links and a lot of pictures of my beautiful Bella. **Isabella Swan Hollywood's hottest star, Isabella Swan signed up for the next four vampire diaries movies! The many lovers of Isabella Swan. **_Oh no_. Was the most common reaction of my familial. 'This one looks interesting' Alice said while clicking on the link.

**The Many Lovers Of Isabella Swan**

**Isabella Swan is Hollywood's newest it girl and she's loving it. Isabella Swan is seen with a different man almost every time she goes out in public. Last week she was spotted with Leonardo DiCaprio and two days later she was spotted making goo goo eyes together with Josh Hartnet. It seems that Isabella is dating every celeb she can get her hands on…..**

'Alice please find something different' I said finding the article ridiculous. Bella would never do something like that._ Can't handle a little competition Eddie _I could practically see the grin in his thoughts I growled at him and he just laughed out loud. 'You're right this isn't very helpful' Alice said looking for more information. 'Alice maybe you shouldn't be looking on a gossip site' Jasper suggested. Alice gave her husband a loving smile and then went back to the screen. **Isabella Swan starring in Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland, Isabella Swan World's Hottest Vampire.** 'Alice click on that one please'_ Bella as a vampire I wonder how beautiful she looks_ Esme said. Alice obliged and clicked the link.

**Isabella Swan World's Hottest Vampire**

**Isabella Swan was voted hottest vampire of the last ten years. Her character Katherine Pierce in the Vampire Diaries is a sadistic person who only cares about her own fun. And that's one of the many reasons why she's so hot!!! Isabella in an Edwardian outfit and a set of wax teeth is just breathtaking. Too bad we don't get to see a lot of Katherine in the first three movies, but in the forth Katherine plays a bigger part. Isabella about the vote: 'I'm flattered that I was voted for hottest vampire of the last ten years, but I personally don't think it should be me. I think Wesley Snipes should get it have you seen him in Blade that guy without his shirt off OMG' Those were just a few words of the humble Swan. But we have to admit Wesley Snipes without a shirt is breathtaking, just not as breathtaking as Le Swan.**

The article ended with a few pictures of Bella in old fashioned clothing and a set of wax teeth. In the pictures she looked like she was having fun, dancing around showing her teeth at the camera while being in a slightly crouched position. God she looked so beautiful, oh how I miss her. _Haha look at those teeth like we even have them she does look like she's having a good time_ Emmett thought he was a little happy that she looked happy. Alice went looking for more articles but most of them weren't very interesting just about what movies she was in and how good her acting was, than I saw a link that made me growl. **Isabella Swan Naked!!!** 'I wonder what this is' Alice said while clicking on the link. 'Alice this is highly inappropriate if she's naked the pictures are taken without her consent it's not right to look at them' Carlisle said, not very interested in seeing his lost daughter naked. But Alice wouldn't be Alice if she would listen.

**Isabella Swan Naked!!!**

**No we didn't get pictures of her while she's getting dressed and no she didn't make a sex-tape with her hubby Paul Wesley, we got a hold of some stills from her new movie House Full Of Corpses. In the movie Swan plays Rosalie the world's most beautiful woman. She and her friends are succubus's who seduce and kill rich men. The pictures are from her scene with Mark Wahlberg, they're in her bedroom about to get it on. I hope you all will enjoy yourself.**

The pictures where about Mark and Bella kissing, her taking his shirt off, him taking of her shirt. I was jealous and pissed off at the same time how dare he touch my Bella like that I'll rip him to pieces if I get my hands on him!!! The next picture was of him taking of her bra you couldn't see her breasts just her bare back that's when you saw a tattoo. It was a lovely tattoo of a peacock on the right side of her back. I can't believe she got a tattoo my mind mimicked the ones of my family. I looked back at the picture I can't believe she would do something like that, but I had to admit seeing her like that in the heat of the moment was kind of a turn on I couldn't help but fantasize what would happen next. _Edward can you please try to get a hold of your emotions first you're ready to kill someone and now all I want is to grab Alice and take her upstairs._ I looked sheepishly at him and then he grinned at me. And then all of a sudden something snapped into my mind 'Alice who's Paul Wesley?'. She looked at me and shrugged. She looked back at the screen and started looking for him. Turns out he was her co-star in the Vampire Diaries and they started dating two years ago. There were hundreds of pictures of them walking hand in hand, having dinner, kissing they all broke my heart I was suppose to hold her hand, take her out to dinner and it should've been my lips on hers. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle standing next to me. 'Don't worry my son everything will turn out the way it's supposed to be'_ Faith has given you a chance to reconnect with her._ I gave him a small smile, letting him know I had faith in his words. 'Don't worry Edward everything will turn out fine, trust my I know' she said tapping her temple with a grin on her face. 'Now we have to get ready' she started to walk away _if you screw this up I will kill you_ and I could see how she planned my demise. We all walked upstairs and got ready. We had a premier to go to.


	5. Ignoring What Happened

-::- Chapter 5: Ignoring What Happened -::-

(Bella's pov)

After my horrible meeting with the Cullen's I ran back to my hotel room. 'Hey Bella, what took you so long, you're going to be late for your dress fitting' I was a little startled when I saw Angela sitting by the desk. 'Oh hey I'm sorry I ran into a familiar face…' I said walking to the shower not wanting to continue on the subject. 'Oh ok, well I was here to drop off you schedule for tonight.' 'Thanks Ange I don't know what I would do without you.' 'I'll be back in ten minutes and then we'll go' and with that I heard her shut the door. I got out of the shower and put on a pair of grey skinny jeans with a ice blue off the shoulder top and black with silver pumps.

When I got down into the lobby I saw Angela waiting for me. 'I said ten minutes not fifteen' she was tapping her foot furiously. 'I'm sorry mom the shower just felt so good' Angela rolled her eyes and motioned me to walk with her. When we were outside there was a car waiting for us. 'Ange why can't we take my car, you know I hate to be driven.' 'Because we have a lot to do and I and I need your full attention on the list of questions I have here for you.' I hated those lists, I had to learn all the questions I wasn't allowed to answer. When we got in the backseat Angela started reading the list 'Now you know not the answer anything about your personal life, you may answer any questions about the movie but not about the upcoming one. Try to promote your new film but be graceful about it don't go to the reporters and say 'hey you gotta watch House Full Of Corpses, I'm in it' they already know you have another movie coming up' 'I know what to say Ange I've done it before' I nudged her shoulder, she rolled her eyes at me. 'I know that, but I just want to make sure you remember. I don't want you to say something you'll regret later' I smiled up to her 'I know that Ange and I love you for it' I hugged her tightly. 'Miss we're here' the driver called 'Thank you, we'll be in here for about an hour be back by then' Angela said while getting out the car.

Once we were inside we were immediately greeted by the owner and four sales ladies. 'Welcome to Prada, we're honored to have you here Isabella' the owner actually bowed for me! 'We have everything set up in the back for you' he gestured for us to follow him. In the back were two red velvet loungers and a matching chair. 'Please have a seat ladies and I'll have Serena go grab the dresses' he waved his hand toward a young brunet who looked like she wanted to come over and hug me screaming I LOVE YOU! I laughed internally I love those reactions, it means that people really love your work. She came back with six garnet bags. 'I selected six dresses that fit the description you gave me' he pulled out the first dress. It was beautiful, long with an open back and crystals acting like a belt. 'No next please' I was always picky when it came to my premier dresses, it was the only time I truly cared about how I looked. He opened the second bag, it was a beautiful black one shoulder dress, simple but elegant I fell in love with it. 'I want that one' I looked at Angela 'Now we need to find your dress' Angela smiled. It was one of our things I always take her with me to my premiers and she always sits next to me.

When Angela found her dress we went to Christian Louboutin. I hated wearing stilettos but it came with the job. Angela on the other hand loved wearing them. After shoe heaven we went to get our jewelry. 'Ok what's next on the to-do list Ange?' she checked her blackberry 'We're done the only things on the agenda are an early dinner with Paul, than the premier and after that the after that the party.' We walked back to the car, I felt sorry for the driver he had to drive us every were today. He dropped us off at the restaurant.

The second I got out of the car I saw camera flashes everywhere, Angela walked next to me as we walked into the restaurant. 'Hello we have a reservation, it's under…' I looked at Angela I had no idea what name it would be under. 'It's under Webber' Angela looked at me, raising her eyebrow 'You don't know the last name of your best friend slash assistant?' by the mocking tone in her voice I knew she wasn't upset with me. 'No, I just didn't know who's name was on the reservation.' I threw my arm over her shoulder and we walked over to our table. 'Hello ladies!' Paul was already sitting at the table, he stood up and kissed Angela on her cheek and me on the lips. 'How the rest of your day?' He pulled back our chairs so we could sit. 'Great I went for a quick run after the press interviews and after that we got our outfits for tonight.' I said while looking over the menu. 'Ah tonight the big party, and the even bigger party' Paul said with a big grin, that guy sure loved a good party.

After the waiter came back with our orders we had a quiet dinner, it was very comfortable. I don't know why but I couldn't help but think back about my horrible meeting with the Cullens this mornig. I can't believe they're in Italy, just my luck to bump into Emmett. They looked so hurt when I yelled at them and left, but why should I care they left me without as much as a goodbye. 'Um baby, hello can you hear me?' Paul waved his hand in front of my face pulling me out of my thoughts. 'I'm sorry what?' he laughed. 'It's always so busy in there' taking a sip from his wine. 'I asked if you wanted to stay in Italy for a while longer, the London premier is next week and we don't have to go back to LA if you don't want to.' 'O well…. I don't know do you want to stay a little longer?' 'I would love to stay a little while, we could check out some sights. I know how much you love all that cultural stuff.' I truly loved this guy always thinking of me first. 'If Ang wants to stay I'll stay' 'Ha I forgot you to come in a two for one deal.' He winked at Angela 'So do you want to stay longer Ange?' he looked at Angela, she looked at me and I shrugged. 'I would love to stay a little longer, but only if Bella wants to' she looked at me with the sweetest puppy dog expression. 'It's settled we'll stay' the second I said that Angela let out a little squeal.

After dinner we went back to the hotel do get ready, I got a whole team of stylists ready to take care of Angela and me. After spending a full hour and a half in hair and make-up Angela and I were finally done. When we walked into the lobby Paul, Ian and Katerina (the girl who replaced Angela as Bonnie) were already there. 'You look beautiful' Paul said while giving me a passionate kiss. 'Well……I've seen better' Ian replied with and evil smirk followed by a more evil wink. Katerin, Angela and I laughed 'Let's go we don't want to be late to our own premier' and with that we walked to the limo ready to go to the premier.


	6. Looking Perfect

-::- Chapter 6: Looking Perfect-::-

(Alice's pov)

We were on our way to the big premier, I was going to see Bella! Edward, Jasper and me were in the Volvo and Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were in the Mercedes. 'Alice are you excited about something honey?' Jasper was getting a little annoyed with my chippery mood, but I couldn't care less. I was so curious what Bella would wear, I knew that she went all out on her premiers but what would she wear Dior, Gucci, Chanel, D&G or Prada. Would she wear a lot of make-up? I know she didn't need it but it would make her look exceptional. Oh diamonds! She must be wearing diamonds, necklace, earrings, rings, bracelets…. 'Alice can you knock it off!!! We'll see her soon enough' Edward said looking annoyed true the windshield. 'What I can't wonder what she would look like, it's a big night for her!' 'I know that Alice but like I said you'll see her soon enough. Besides it doesn't matter what she wears she still be the most beautiful of all' 'Edward's right you'll see her soon enough can you calm down a little sweet heart. I love you, you know I do but you're a little too enthusiastic right now, it's driving me crazy.' 'I know but I can't help it' I leaned to the front to kiss his cheek 'It's been so long since I've seen her, you know besides on tv, oh I can't believe my best friend is a famous movie star.' Edward parked the car tree blocks from the movie theatre. 'I still can't believe you've been able to keep it from us for so long' Carlisle parked his car next to us.

We all got out of the cars and started to wall towards the movie theatre. 'HOLD ON!!!' I screamed, everybody stopped dead in their tracks. 'Let me take a look at you, before we go. We all have to look perfect.' Everyone sighed. 'What you don't want to look good for Bella?' making a pout I knew no one was able to resists. 'No Alice we do want to look good for Bella, you just scared us with the screaming, you know we can hear you perfectly if you keep your down right?' Esme came over to me and gave me a small hug. 'I know, now let me look at you.'

Esme had a small smile on her lips while I made her twirl, she was wearing a lilac Chanel knee length dress with silver Jimmy Choo sandals.

Next up was Carlisle, he was wearing a dark grey Gucci suit with an black button up with a black tie and black dress shoes.

Edward was wearing a black Armani suit with a white button up and black patent leather dress shoes.

Rosalie was wearing a tight red floor length Chanel dress with a thigh high split with red open-toed pumps.

Emmett was wearing a grey Gucci button down shirt with black vertical stripes with a black Dior gilet over it, Gucci black dress pants and Armani dress shoes (he was the only one that combined labels, probably because he doesn't know the difference. I don't get how anyone can be so stupid).

Jasper was wearing a black Armani suit with a dark blue button down and black cowboy like shoes (what can I say, can take the man out of Texas but can't take Texas out of the man).

Me, I was wearing a purple D&G knee length dress with silver ballerinas.

Ones I approved everyone outfit (even if it's for the hundredth time) we walked to the theatre. It was crazy people screaming for the actors on the red carpet, paparazzi yelling to the actors on the carpet how to pose for them. I gave a security guard our tickets and we were guided to the theatre. 'Can't we pose in front of the camera's?' Rosalie was giving the guard a flirting look. 'Sorry ma'am the carpet is for stars' he motioned for us to follow him, when all of a sudden the crowd started screaming even louder. I looked back and saw a black limo pulling up, it was a lot bigger than the rest and I knew immediately that that was Bella. 'Um sir can we just watch the carpet from here?' I asked in the sweetest voice I've ever made in my life. The guy heard via his earpiece that the main stars were coming up. 'Well fine, but don't step on the carpet' he looked at Rosalie as he said it. He started to walk back to the front. 'Guys Bella's coming up!!!' My family looked at the direction I was pointing just as Bella's boyfriend walked out of the limo, holding his and up which Bella took.

She looked amazing!! She was wearing a black floor length one shoulder dress. When she was walking I got a look at her shoes black Christian Louboutin peep-toes. Her hair was curled and half up. She was wearing a diamond chocker with a matching bracelet. 'She looks beautiful' Edward said by the sound of it he was holding his breath. She and Paul walked towards the reporters and started answering questions. After a while a guy with black hair joined them and they started posing for the camera's, Bella looked so natural doing it.

Ones they were done they went further down the line were the screaming fans were. Bella looked up to the men on either side of her with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her. I looked back at Edward and he had a pained expression on his face, Rosalie just looked jealous (she really should get over herself). Emmett, Esme and Carlisle looked amazed and slightly proud. Jasper had some trouble being near so many people, I patted his arm and he gave me a loving smile. 'She's so different' if I didn't have vampire hearing I was pretty sure I wouldn't have heard Edward. 'Can we go inside now?' by the look on his face I could tell he had problems with the fact that Bella was on someone else's arm. Carlisle noticed his son's expression 'Let's go find our seats.'


	7. What To Do What To Say?

-::- Chapter 7: What To Do What To Say -::-

(Esme's pov)

We were sitting in the movie theatre watching Bella's new movie, I had no idea so was so talented. She was so beautiful. We were sitting in the back on the balcony, not that it matter for my eyes I still could see Bella perfectly. She was sitting up front next to her new boyfriend and the other guy she walked out of the car with. She and Paul (I've been told that that's his name) were looking so comfortable together. Every ones in a while they would nuzzle in each other necks, kiss or nudge each other shoulder. I hate to admit it but she looked happy with him. I saw Edward glaring in my direction. _Sorry_. He looked away with an even more pained expression. He had his eyes set on Bella, every time they would touch each other he slightly cringed. Poor boy. The movie was pretty decent, aside from the vampire stuff which Emmett thought was hilarious. Every time there was something involving a vampire that wasn't accurate, you could see him shaking with laughter. I think it was because it was Bella's movie, he never laughed when he'd watch Dracula.

At the end of the movie it ended with a sex scene, well there wasn't any sex it was sort of implied. When Bella's boyfriend pulled off her shirt and laid her on the bed I thought Edward would run out of the theatre or try to kill the guy. I had to admit it looked so real, but I guess that's what happens we the movie couple are a real life couple.

After the movie everyone cheered including us. Bella and the guys next to her got up and walked on the stage talking a bow. They looked really close, I also noticed that there was a girl standing next to them, I recognized her from the movie and she got out of the limo with them. Somehow I don't think she was really a part of the club.

Ones They were done with their bows they walked off the stage, them the guy with black hair shouted to everyone 'Come on lets party!!!'

We walked to the part of the theatre where the party was held. The theme of the party was vampires, the food and drinks had a blood red color. All the waiters were wearing black v-neck t-shirts with black jeans and black Doc. Martens. They had black contacts and black smeared eyeliner under their eyes with a set of wax teeth, they looked like what the vampires in the movie looked like. It was actually pretty well organized.

'LOOK THERE SHE IS!!!' Alice was about to run towards her. 'Wait' everyone turned to look at me.

'What do we do, what do we say to her?'


	8. The Confrontation

-::- Chapter 8: The Confrontation -::-

(Bella's pov)

The movie was great I'd only seen an early draft but not the entire end result. We were at the after party which had a vampire theme, naturally, and I've been getting some great reviews from my friends. Paul and I have been inseparable all night, he was so sweet and thoughtful. I was sitting on one of the velvet couches when Angela walked up to me 'The movie was great!!!' I looked up at her seeing the biggest grin on her face I'd ever seen. 'There's a rumor going around that FOX is willing to sign you for a contract for at least five movies, that's never been done before'. She raised her glass and signed for me to do the same. 'To Bella Swan a most amazing actress and the world's greatest friend, I couldn't ask for a better one' Her small toast gave me tears in my eyes. 'To Angela, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now, and I wouldn't have this amazing life.' Angela now had tears in her eyes to. 'To the world's greatest women, they don't get better then you two' we looked up and saw Paul walk towards us. I got up and walked over to him. 'I've missed you.' 'Haha, I've been with Ian for about twenty minutes.' I gave him my very affective pout with teary eyes, he looked at me and raised his eyebrow 'Come on baby I promise I won't leave your side for the rest of your night.' Angela cleared her throat 'I'm gonna go before I throw up' and with that she started to walk away. 'Have a nice night Ange' we said in unison. I looked at Paul and started laughing, which he joined.

'LOOK THERE SHE IS' I froze that voice sounded awfully familiar, I glanced in the direction I heard the dreaded voice. Alice Cullen, oh wait behind her is the rest of the clan. 'Babe, hello can you hear me?' Paul was waving his hand in front of me, I snapped out of my daze and looked at him 'I'm sorry what did you say?' He laughed 'I said I have a special night for us planned' he kissed my shoulder 'I know you'll enjoy it.' I swear I heard a soft growl. I was about to kiss him when… 'Bella, is that you' I looked to my left and there standing in all her glory was Alice Cullen, my former best friend and current heart-breaker. 'Yes it's me can I help you with something?' I kept my voice casual but I could tell that Paul was a little confused, my voice was barely casual and if it was it generally meant that I didn't like the person. 'Hi, I'm Paul' Paul gave his and for Alice to shake., she did. 'I'm Alice, me and Bella go way back.' I huffed, Paul looked at me and then back to Alice 'She's never mentioned you before'. I looked behind Alice to see the rest of them approaching. 'Bella it's wonderful to see you again' Esme had such a loving voice. Before I could answer I was grabbed by the massive arms of the one and only Emmett Cullen. 'It's been a long time no see sis!!!' when he put me down I straighten out my dress 'I'm not your sis!' He had an hurt expression on his face. 'Bella…' Edward started to say but I cut him off. 'Paul let's go home I've had enough for today, didn't you have something planned for me?' I saw his face lit up as he put his hand on my lower back and guided me towards the front door. 'Wait here I'm going to get us a car' He walked off. I looked around me and saw the Cullen's looking directly at me. When I saw the agonizing expression on Edward's face I thought my heart broke into a million pieces. 'Ready to go hun?' Paul looked at me and I gave him a loving smile.

When we got back to my hotel room I could tell by the look on Paul's face that he wants to talk about what happened tonight. 'What was going on tonight, I've never seen you unpleasant to people before.' 'I know, look I really don't want to talk about it' I took off my jewelry 'I loved them a lot and they ripped my heart out.' He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 'I'm sorry honey.' 'I know, hey do you mind if we leave Italy. I don't like it here anymore.' I kicked out my shoes and walked to the bed. Paul took off his jacket and shoes and laid down next to me. 'We can go wherever you want to go.' He kissed the top of my head and I fell to sleep.


	9. The Dream

-::- Chapter 9: The Dream -::-

(Bella's pov)

'We're leaving.'

'What do mean leaving?'

'We can't stay in Forks anymore'

'Well, what do you want me to tell Charlie?'

'You don't need to tell him anything.'

'I can't just leave without an explanation.'

'You don't have to.'

'I don't get it, if I won't say anything he'll get worried start looking for me.'

'He won't'

'I don't get it'

'You're not coming with us'

'Why?'

'You don't belong in my world'

'I belong with you'

'No you don't'

'I'm coming with you'

'No you're not'

'I'm coming!'

'I dont want you'

'You don't want me?'

'I'm sorry, to let this go on for so long'

'What are you talking about, sorry for what?'

'We shouldn't have let this go for so long

'We?'

'My family and I it was wrong of us to keep you around'

'I-I-I don't get it'

'Can't you see, we were using you'

'Using me, how?'

'You were nothing more than a play thing for all of us'

'I'm a toy to you?'

'You were something new, interesting, but my family and myself have decided to move foreward'

'Toy?'

'Goodbye Bella'


	10. A Change Of Plans

-::- Chapter 9: A Change of Plans -::-

(Bella's pov)

I woke up feeling sick. I couldn't believe what happened at the after party. They just walked up to me like nothing ever happened. Like their leaving was just normal (well I guess to them it is, they leave all the time). I'm so tired, I looked next to me and Paul was still asleep. I climbed off the bed as quietly as I could.

When I came to the kitchen I looked around, I was gonna miss this place but I couldn't stay here. They were here and I had a feeling I was going to run in to them again if I stayed. I grabbed my laptop, went to sit by the bar and started looking through online travel brochures. I was thinking France, no we were already going to France for the promotional tour. I looked at the various countries Germany, Netherlands, France, Spain, Greece they were all countries we were either going or already went. Our next stop would be London I guess we could go their a little early, I'm sure there's plenty to see and do their. When the microwave started peeping it startled me a little, I raced over not wanting the sound to wake Paul. I took out the Pop-Tarts and put them in on a plate. I went to the other side of the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee, when I felt two arms around sneaking around my waist.

'Good morning, I didn't know you were awake' I looked back and saw Paul still in his boxers and hair looked like it hadn't been washed for weeks. He kissed my neck 'I was awake before you got up.' 'Why didn't you say anything?' He chuckled 'I wanted to see if you were gonna give me breakfast in bed.' He pulled on arm off and started to reach for my coffee cup. I snatched it out of his hands 'I don't think so, go make some yourself.' 'You're a caffeine additc.' I tured around and gave him one of my secret weapon puppy dog pout 'I thought that you liked that about me?' Battering my lashes like I'd never done before. 'I love everything about you' Paul kissed the right side of my jaw going lower kiss by kiss. 'Oh no you don't! I need coffee.' I walked back the my plate with Pop-Tarts, grabbing them and went to sit by the bar. Paul sat down next to me with his own cup of coffee, he looked at the laptop and then back to me. 'You're serious about leaving?' he took a sip from his coffee and gave a one of his tell the truth or you're in trouble look. 'Yeah I really don't like it here anymore and...' 'You love Italy, it's one of your favorite places in the world.' 'I know but I've seen it all before and..' yet again he didn't let me finish my sentance. 'Has it got something to do with those people at the after party?' he knew me so wel...but than again with how I acted it was pretty obvious. 'No... wel a little, O just don't want to run in to them again'. 'Why? They seem like nice, normal people.' Ha! normal he had no idea what he's talking about, like the Cullens are normal. 'I know they're...normal but' I didn't want to talk about it, it still hurted like hell the think about.

Paul looked at the pained expression on my face and decided to change the subject. 'Where do you want to go? France, Germany or Greece I know you'll love Greece' He reached for the laptop. 'London' he looked at me and asked 'London?' 'Yeah, we're suppose to go there next and on the last tours we didn't had a chance to look at any of the buildings and stuff we could do that now' I laughed, talking about leaving this place made me incredibly happy. Paul smiled back at me 'London it is, I'll call Angela and tell her about the change in plans.' He kissed my forehead and walked back into the bedroom.


	11. important

Hello my lovely readers!

I'm so sorry updating is taking forever!

Things haven't been good for me personally and I haven't had much time for myself.

But things seem to be slowing down and I'm getting my life back on order, so I'm going to start writing soon :)

I just have to re-read the chapters I've written and think about how to continue.


End file.
